Blessings of the Prophets
by Ginomo
Summary: This an alternate ending to "Tears of the Prophets" that explains Jadzia's absense from DS9 during season 7 without having her die. It begins during the episode, right after Jadzia and Worf part at the airlock.


**Blessings of the Prophets **

**By Ginomo**

This is an alternate ending to "Tears of the Prophets" that accounts for Jadzia's departure from (and eventual return to) Deep Space Nine. It begins during the episode, right after Jadzia and Worf part at the airlock.

* * *

><p>After an emotional and heartfelt goodbye to her husband, Lt. Commander Worf, Lt. Commander Jadzia headed to the infirmary. Worf, as well as Captain Sisko, Kira, and O'Brien would be on the Defiant as it led an invasion into Cardassian space. Jadzia and Julian were staying behind for this mission, and she was in command of DS9 in their absences.<p>

The day before, she and Worf went to see Julian to receive treatment to make it possible for them to have children. Julian said it would be at least 24 hours before the treatment took effect. Resequencing enzymes were given to both of them, to make their DNA compatible for conception. To be effective, it had to work for both of them. Worf and Jadzia had agreed yesterday to wait and go to together to find out the results, but, Jadzia was impatient.

She entered the infirmary, and Julian was just getting there, "What can I do for you, Dax?"

"It's been 24 hours. I want to find out if it's working," she said anxiously, rubbing her hands together.

"I thought you two were going to wait and find out together."

"We were.. but I can't wait."

"I haven't even set up the analyzing microscope," he paused, "I could scan you now, though, and give you the results later."

"Good! Let's do it."

Jadzia's eagerness made him smile. Bashir instructed her lie down on the bio bed, and a cover closed over her abdomen.

"I need you to relax," Julian said, "It's just going to take a sample of your ovarian tissue, which I will analyze later."

"Okay."

The machine hummed softly for a few moments, "There, that's it. I'll let you know what I get in a few hours."

Jadzia sat up, "I'll be waiting."

"Now, you're going to have to calm down. Over exerted bodies aren't very fertile."

She nodded, "I'll try. And can you do something for me?"

"Anything," he said.

"Keep your fingers crossed."

Julian laughed, "Will do."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jadzia could barely work all morning. All she thought about was the results to her test. Julian hadn't contacted her, and after calling him four times, he instructed her to leave him alone if she ever wanted him to finish. Finally, when she decided to go have lunch on the promenade, she saw him.

"Julian!"

Dax ran to catch up with him. She had a gleam in her beautiful blue eyes, and she was ringing her hands nervously, "Well? Did you finish?"

"Yep."

"Well?"

"According to the DNA scans I did this morning, the ovarian sequencing enzymes I gave you... appear to be working."

"You mean Worf and I can have a baby?"

"It certainly looks that way..."

It was as if her whole body exploded, Julian hadn't seen a smile that wide in a long time, "I must say, I didn't expect such positive results so early, it's quite amazing, actually."

She flung her arms around his neck, "Oh thank you Julian!"

"It's all part of being a doctor," Bashir said modestly.

"Oh, no, it's more than that. You're a good friend. You always have been."

"Always will be."

She sighed, "Well, I'd better get back to work... But first I want to stop by the Bajoran shrine."

"What for?"

"Kira said a prayer for me and Worf last night. She told the Prophets how much we wanted a baby."

"Well, I'd say they've been listening. That is, if you believe in the Prophets."

"Oh, I do today!"

She walked away, still wearing that giddy smile. She waved to him, and he waved back. Julian began to wonder if he'd done the right thing. Perhaps he should have waited until both she and Worf were together to run the test. Now her hopes were up, and the hardest part was yet to come. It looks as if they may be able to conceive, but looks can be deceiving, especially in cases like this. But he didn't have the heart to remind her of that. Not when she looked so happy. And for once, Julian didn't mind so much that that happiness was because of another man.

Jadzia nervously entered the Bajoran shrine. It was empty, except for one Vedek. He didn't say anything to her as she entered, a simple head nod and a smile served as his greeting. Jadzia's hands were clammy, she wasn't sure what to do, but she knew she had to do something.

"Excuse me, I, um, I want, I mean, I was wondering if I could offer a prayer to the prophets... Can you help me with that?"

The Vedek smiled, "Of course," his voice was calm and melodious, "The temple is open to anyone with a pure heart. Come this way," He led her to the room in the back. There was an orb there, as well as two candles, "Light the candles, and open your heart before the orb. They are always listening."

"Thank you."

The Vedek left, and Jadzia approached the candles. She lit them both and blew out the long, thin lightening wand. Dax turned to her right and faced the orb. It glowed with a beautiful blue light.

She let out an uneasy breath, "I'm not sure if I'm doing this correctly... I don't come here a lot. And to be perfectly honest I feel more comfortable thinking of you as wormhole aliens. But, um... Kira believes you're much more than that. I don't know. But if you are Prophets, and you're listening, I just want to say thank you."

Suddenly Jadzia felt as if she should be kneeling. She sank down to her knees and continued, "Worf and I aren't the most likely couple, and I'm sure a few people out there have bets on how long we'll last. But we love each other, a lot. And we just want to be happy. I know his life has been far from easy, and I love making things good for him. I want to have his baby, I want that more than anything in the world right now. And if you're out there, somewhere smiling down on us and making sure that it happens, thank you. I know this isn't over, but I have *such* a good feeling about this, and I think you have something to do with that. Thank you with all my heart."

Without realizing it, Jadzia's face had become wet with tears. She stood and dried her eyes. Dax gazed at the orb for a long time, smiling. Then, she left.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next day, Jadzia headed for the O'Brien's, just as she'd promised Miles. She was going to look in on Keiko, just to say hi. Really, though, Dax wanted to see the kids. She and Worf had become Yoshi's favorite babysitters. And they both loved having him it was like getting a glimpse into a future they both wanted badly.

"Come in," she heard Keiko warmly usher her in, and Jadzia stepped through the door.

"Hi Jadzia! What can I do for you?"

"I just stopped by to say hello - Chief's orders."

"He worries about us so much," she sighed, "And we worry about him."

Jadzia sat on the couch with Keiko, "This is a lot harder than I thought. Usually, on dangerous missions like this, Worf and I are together. I can watch him and make sure he's okay. But being here, and not knowing..."

"It's agony," Keiko finished her thought.

"Yes..."

Just then, Yoshi toddled over and climbed into Jadzia's all too familiar lap, "Hey there!" she said to him, wearing a pleased smile, "You know, Keiko, Worf and I are trying to have a baby."

Mrs. O'Brien's eyes widened, and her lips turned up into a giddy smile, "Oh, Jadzia that's wonderful!"

"We think so. I want this so much Keiko, it's all I think about. And I have your son to thank."

"Yoshi?"

Dax nodded, "Spending time around him has made Worf and I realize what would really make us happy."

"They may be a real handful, but they bring so much joy. Sometimes I just look at these two, I think about our wedding day on the Enterprise, and how far Miles and I have come. I love him so much, and these two are the product of that, the tangible evidence. It's amazing."

Jadzia's eyes were dreamy, "That's what I want. That feeling."

"I didn't know a Trill and a Klingon could have a child."

Jadzia tilted her head, "Julian is helping us with that. So far so good, but we won't know for sure until Worf gets back He's given us both some enzymes to make us more compatible," she sighed, "We're keeping our fingers crossed."

Keiko smiled and placed a warm hand on Dax's shoulder, "I'm sure everything will work out fine for the two of you."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Two days later, the Defiant docked at DS9. The invasion was going a little slower than expected, but the combined fleets were making progress. The Defiant was able to come back to DS9 so that Sisko could map out strategies and deploy the fleet from the station.

Jadzia had been to see Julian every day while he Defiant was gone. Her ovaries were still holding at maximum compatibility. But if it hadn't worked for Worf as well, then a baby would be out of their reach. And according to Julian, Klingons had a high rate of rejecting the enzymes.

Dax was in ops sitting at her post, "Commander?" a Junior officer called to her.

"Yes Ensign?"

"The Defiant is hailing us. Captain Sisko wishes to speak with you."

She couldn't help but smile, "On screen."

"I assume my station is still in order?" Benjamin asked, wearing his own bright smile.

"Just the way you left her. And things went well for you?" she asked.

"Very."

"You're clear to dock at airlock 6."

"Thanks Old Man. Sisko out."

Without hesitating, Jadzia moved towards the turbolift and directed it to airlock six. When she got to the airlock, the ship still hadn't docked. She wanted to see Worf so badly, she could barely contain herself. She nervously paced, and her arms were folded across her chest.

Finally, the large gear rolled away, and Sisko and Kira stepped off. Instead of greeting them, she craned her neck, looking over them and hoping to see her husband. Benjamin laughed, "He's still on the bridge, Jadzia."

Dax blushed, "Am I that obvious?"

"Definitely. We're having a staff meeting in the ward room in one hour to update everyone on what's going on."

She nodded to both of them, "I'll see you then."

Kira and Ben walked away, and with her hands firmly tucked behind her back, Jadzia stepped onto the Defiant. The doors to the bridge opened, and Worf was the only person there. Her beautiful smile returned, "You know, sometimes I think you love this ship more than me."

Worf hadn't seen her step onto the bridge, and her voice startled him, "You know that is not true. I have to download all our battle information before the meeting in an hour."

Jadzia approached his post where he was sitting and looped her arms around his shoulders from behind, "I have some news for you," she whispered.

"Yes?"

"Operation Baby is underway... at least, on my end."

Worf swiveled his chair around and she sat in his lap, "You are sure?"

"Julian told me. He just needs to examine you, and then we can start... working."

He laughed, "Then I had better finish this, perhaps we can catch the doctor before today's meeting."

She kissed him, "I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"You know, I went to the shrine the other day. I said a prayer to the Prophets, to thank them."

"I thought you did not believe in them. My skeptical wife doesn't believe in anything that cannot be scientifically explained."

"There are a lot of things that can't be scientifically explained. Like love. And I definitely believe in that."

Worf touched her face. She looked so happy, it was like she was glowing. And it made him happy, "I will be finished here very soon, then I will meet you at the infirmary."

"All right," They kissed one more time before she left.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

It didn't take Worf long to finish his work on the Defiant. He was just as anxious as she was. His legs propelled him as fast as he could go without actually running. Jadzia was sitting just inside the infirmary, patiently awaiting him.

"Hi."

Worf nodded a greeting.

She let out a shaky breath, "Dr. Bashir is waiting for us, if you're ready."

"I am as ready as I'll ever be."

Jadzia gripped his hand as she stood. Together, they went into the back of the infirmary. Julian was already there.

"Ah, I can only assume why you're here."

"I need you to make me happy again, Julian."

He laughed, "I can only try. Since I already set everything up, this shouldn't take long at all," he hesitated a second. The sight of them standing had in hand still made him uneasy. Julian took a deep breath and reminded himself that he had no reason to be jealous anymore. Jadzia was not his, and had never been.

"Mr. Worf, I need you to lie here," Bashir ushered him to the flat biobed. Worf lay down and the cover closed over his mid- section. Jadzia stood over Worf while the doctor went to his workstation to begin the scan.

"You have done this?" Worf asked her, and she could tell that he was uneasy.

"Twice, just to be certain. It'll be over before you know it. And it doesn't even hurt."

Worf frowned, "I am not concerned with pain."

Jadzia smirked, "Don't I know it."

"You feel okay, Worf?" Julian asked from the other side of the room.

"Fine," it made him uneasy to know that Julian Bashir was staring at him through a microscope. But Jadzia's gentle hands stroking his arms and smiling down at him calmed him down.

"Just think, you won't have to do this ever again. I'll be the one spending the next 10 months being poked and prodded."

The room was quiet. Worf hated that Julian wasn't saying anything. Then all of a sudden, the bio- cover receded away from Worf's body, and he sat up.

"You're done?" Jadzia asked.

Julian wasn't looking at either of them. He seemed to be looking into the microscope, but he wasn't.

"Yes, the scan is finished," he said quietly.

Worf had a bad feeling. Julian's voice was low, and he had yet to make eye contact with either one of them. He up sat on the edge of the biobed and reached for his wife's delicate hand.

With a shaky voice, Dax broke the silence, "What did you find? Did the enzymes work?"

Finally, he looked up. Julian stood and came over to them, and Worf felt Jadzia squeeze his hand. He squeezed right back, "I'm sorry..."

"Did it work?" she demanded.

Bashir shook his head, "No. No they didn't."

The room was silent again. With a single phrase, their dream was shattered, "You are certain?" Worf asked, "Has it been enough time?"

"The enzymes have been in your system over 96 hours. Klingon DNA is very complex, it is quite difficult to make it compatible with any other species."

"We knew that going into this," Jadzia whispered. She was trying to hide the pain she felt.

"Was this our only option?" Worf asked.

"Resequencing has worked for millions of interspecies couples. It is the only medical procedure available."

"You told us when we first came to you that there were cases of where people reproduced without any medical assistance..." Worf replied.

Bashir frowned, "Yes, of course, but in this case, with this pairing, the odds are so slim..."

Dax tried to smile, "I'm sure your genetically engineered brain can tell us just how slim, can't you?"

He really didn't want to give them the grim figure, but he knew they wanted to hear it, "0.3%, at best."

There was that dreadful silence again, "I'll leave you two alone for a moment."

Bashir left the room. Worf didn't know what to say to his wife. He felt like this was all his fault and he had no idea how to make it better.

"How do you feel?" he asked her.

She forced a smile, "I'll be okay. I knew this might happen. We both knew it when we got married. You and I having a child was a long shot. Besides, we don't have room for a baby in our lives anyway."

Worf looked at her, and he knew she didn't believe a word of what she was saying, "You wanted this so much..."

"Yeah, well, life is full of disappointments."

"I am sorry, Jadzia, I feel as if it is my fault."

"It's not your fault, Worf. I can't blame you for being Klingon and you can't blame me for being Trill. You and I are just too different. People have been telling us that from the beginning. I guess it's about time we listened."

"You do not mean that."

She really didn't. But right now, Jadzia was hurt, "Look, I'm gonna head for the ward room. I'll see you there."

Jadzia left the infirmary, leaving Worf feeling confused and alone. He knew she was in pain as well, but instead of reaching out to him, she callously pushed him away. Worf sat on the biobed ten more minutes before making his way to the ward room.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Everyone was attentive and responsive during Sisko's debriefing. Everyone but his science officer and the commander of the Defiant. They usually sat right next to each other, but instead, when he came in, he took a seat across from Dax. She didn't even look up. Occasionally, Worf would steal a glance at her. She would periodically swipe her hand over her eyes. Worf knew what was happening. The sadness was finally hitting her. Her unfeeling exterior was crumbling right in front of everyone. Worf knew she was just on the edge of a stream of tears. He hoped she could last until the meeting ended. But she didn't. Her wiping stopped, and she covered her face with her hands, and muffled sobs emanated from her throat she stood and left the meeting. Everyone looked stunned. That is, everyone but Worf and Julian.

Sisko's face was perplexed, "What's going on?"

"May I go to her, sir?" Worf asked.

"Yes, of course."

Worf stood and left the room. Once he was gone, Julian spoke up, "They just found out right before the meeting that they won't be able to have children together."

Outside of the ward room, Jadzia stood in a shadowy corner, quietly sobbing. Wordlessly, Worf enveloped her body with his strong arms. She tightly clutched him, "I wanted a child with you so badly, Worf. I was certain this was going to happen for us. And now... it's over."

"I wish I knew what to say to make this right. You are not going through this alone, par'machkai. I lost a dream in the infirmary today as well."

She looked up at him, "I know. And I'm, sorry. I make it seem like this is only affecting me, and it isn't. I didn't mean what I said in there, you know, about us being too different. You know I don't believe that."

"I know."

He wiped her face with his hands, "Do you want to go back in there?"

"I feel so stupid, I know I made a fool of myself running out on Benjamin's meeting in tears."

"No one will think down of you. Everyone in there is your friend."

"Let's just stay out here a little longer. Just hold me."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Late that night, Jadzia didn't question where her husband was. That was mainly because she didn't want to face him. And Worf didn't mind battling in the holosuite all night because he needed to work off steam, and he didn't want to face her either. They didn't want to look into one another's eyes and see the pain and the disappointment. They handled most things well together, but sorrow wasn't one of them. They were both people who liked to close off when things got a little too bad, and that's why being apart tonight didn't bother them.

Worf finally did come home, and when he did, their quarters were dark. Jadzia was in bed, but far from asleep. He quietly hung his bat'leth above hers and entered their bedroom. Her eyes were wide open, it was a little eerie, she was barely blinking.

"Jadzia, why are you still awake?"

"The same reason you just got home."

He didn't question her any further. Silently, he dressed for bed and got in next to her. His eyes didn't close either.

"Worf..."

"Yes?"

"We need to talk to each other about this."

"What more is there to be said?"

"We can't give up on having a child."

Their backs were to each other, which was rare. Worf turned over and sat upright, "Tonight, I kept thinking about the fact that you will never be able to give birth to a child, and that is only true because you are married to me."

Dax sat up as well, "So you're blaming yourself for this?"

"I'm the one with complex DNA sequences. I am the incompatible partner. If you were married to anyone else-"

"I can't believe you're doing this. No, no, I take that back, I do believe it, because you always do this. Worf, I couldn't be married to anyone else because I don't love anyone else. Like I said, you can't blame yourself for being Klingon. And I can't blame myself for being Trill. If we were any different, we wouldn't have fallen in love. Now, when I said we're not going to give up, I meant it."

"What do you propose we do?"

"We find another way to get a child. Like surrogacy or adoption."

"I am not in favor if you carrying another man's child, or of me impregnating another woman."

"Then we could look into adoption."

Worf was quiet for a moment, "I have always want to help someone the way my Human parents helped me..."

"I had a feeling you would see it that way."

"I am definitely not opposed to the idea. We should look into it, as an option."

Jadzia smiled hopefully, "It isn't what we originally planned, but, we have a lot to offer a child any child. I think it could work."

Worf leaned over and kissed her, "We shall talk more on this tomorrow."

"Alright. Goodnight."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Worf!"

Jadzia came home from the science lab the next day beaming. She looked around her quarters, and there was no sign of him. She spoke into the air, "Computer, locate Lieutenant Commander Worf."

"Lieutenant Commander Worf is aboard the Rotarran, docked at upper pylon 2."

She frowned, "He was supposed to be home by now, and instead he's with Martok."

Dax didn't have long to get upset. Ten minutes later, Worf entered.

"I apologize, but, I was working on something with General Martok that you might want to hear."

"I'm sure whatever it is is amazing, but I have something to tell you as well. It's about adopting a baby," Worf was about to interject and tell her he'd been working on the same thing, but she kept talking, "I contacted Trill today. The war, as well as other factors, have left many of their young children without parents. They have babies, some as young as seven days old, that need homes. All you and I have to do is apply. But with me being joined, and both of us being Starfleet officers, I'm certain we'll be approved," her face was glowing, "Isn't that wonderful?"

Worf wasn't as ecstatic as she was he had news of his own, "General Martok told me that a Klingon passenger vessel was recently attacked by the Dominion. The Jem'Hadar slaughtered all the adults, and left over 200 children adrift in space. At least 20 of them were infants, two were born only days before the attack. They are all orphans now, and the General could arrange for us to take one of them in."

There was an uncomfortable silence between them. Without saying a word, they knew this would be a problem. And with both of them being as stubborn and obstinate as they were, this could turn into one of their biggest confrontations. Neither one wanted to be the first to engage it, so they stood there silently.

"So what do we do?" Dax finally asked.

"I am not sure."

"Well, I think we should go with Trill. I'm always giving in and yielding to your culture and the way you want to do things. It's about time you did the same for me. As much as you like to think so, I'm not a Klingon."

Worf could feel the tension building inside of him, "What would I have to offer to a Trill child? You, however, know much about the Klingon Empire. You would be a wonderful parent to a Klingon child."

"That's just it, Worf! You know nothing of my culture, and you've never even made an effort to learn. You're just quite content with the fact that I am knowledgeable about your people, so you don't feel obligated to meet me halfway. I'm not Klingon, and I see no reason why our child has to be."

"I am not Trill, and I see no reason why our child has to be."

"Worf, we do everything your way. We eat Klingon food, we listen to Klingon opera. Our home is decorated with these damned swords and knives. Even our bed, Worf!"

"You like all of those things, Dax," he replied.

"That's not the point."

"Klingons do not become a part of other cultures, we conquer them."

She rolled her eyes, "So you're Martok's mouthpiece now?"

Worf didn't want to argue with her over this, because he knew she had a valid point. Yet, he didn't want to give in either, "How about both? We can handle two children."

Jadzia's folded her arms, "Oh, I get it. You have your baby and I have mine. I don't think so. We have to do this together Worf. And if we're both our hearts aren't in it 100%, then it'll never work."

"On that, we agree."

Dax sighed and fell lazily onto the couch. Worf paced the room, searching himself for a way to solve this. Their door chime rang, "Enter," Worf said.

Kira stepped in and gave Worf a padd, "I just wanted to give you this. It's the plan for Bajor to begin sending ships into Cardassian space to aid the invasion."

"Thank you Major."

She looked at them the tension was so thick she could almost see it, "I think I came at a bad time..."

Worf and Dax said nothing.

"Then I'll leave you two alone... It may be none of my business, but as your friend... in a time like this, you shouldn't be at odds with one another. I know you two always seem to find something to fight about, but, you really need to stand together. Odo and I aren't nearly as serious as you, but, I know that if we get to that point, we will never be able to have children. I would never let that drive a wedge between us, though... I'll see you later."

Kira left, and the two looked at each other for a long time. Worf sat down next to Jadzia and she rested her head on his chest, "She's right, you know. We need each other, we don't need conflict."

"Bajor," Worf whispered.

"What?"

"That is where we will go. Not Trill, not Qo'noS, but Bajor. That way, the child is neither mine nor yours, but ours. We'd both have to spend time learning more about Bajoran culture, but it would give you and I something to work towards together. Major Kira is always talking about how full the Bajoran orphanages are. What do you think?"

Jadzia didn't need to think at all, "I think it's perfect. This way, neither of us feels left out or resentful in any way," she smiled, "Let's do it."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Worf's bat'leth crashed down on Jadzia's, "You are not concentrating..."

Dax broke away, spun around, and her weapon met his, "It's been awhile, okay."

"You should not allow your skills to become rusty."

Jadzia fell to the ground, landing on her back, Worf thought he had her, but she planted her feet into his chest, and pushed out, knocking him to the ground. She was up in seconds, and so was he. Worf swung at her with his weapon, and she fell back against the stone background.

"Jadzia!"

He hurried to her side and kneeled down next to her, "I did not mean to-"

"Hey, it happens, I'll be okay," she said, trying to smile, even though it hurt like hell. His weapon had cut though her uniform, and her skin. She was bleeding, not heavily, but enough to worry him. "I should get you to the infirmary."

"I think you're right," He helped her up.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jadzia sat on the biobed and Worf stood over her. His arms were folded across his large chest, and he was wearing a concerned gaze.

"You know," Julian was smiling as he repaired her wound, "It isn't healthy for a mother and father to fight like enemies."

Jadzia smiled, "We aren't parents yet. We leave for Bajor in three days."

"The Bajoran officials have been reluctant," Worf said, "They would rather place their children in Bajoran homes."

"But," Jadzia continued, "After almost a month of convincing them that we have a happy and loving home, in three days we'll be going to the capital city to finalize things."

"I am really glad you two were able to find a way to get what you wanted."

"My wife would not allow us to give up."

For once, Julian didn't feel the pains of jealousy that he usually did when Jadzia and her husband were talking about their relationship. He actually felt genuinely happy for them, "There, I'm done. Now, I will once again suggest that you two use the holosuite safeties when you fight."

"Perhaps he is right," Worf said.

"We'll think about it."

Julian pulled out his tricorder and scanned her to make sure the wound was completely closed. Suddenly, the instrument began to beep.

"Is something wrong?" Worf asked.

Julian's brow was wrinkled, "Your progesterone levels are up, they're higher than they should be."

"Is that a problem?"

"No, not really, but I do want to find out what's causing the increase," Bashir went over to the counter to get the medical tricorder. He had a hunch, but didn't want to say anything until he was certain. Slowly, Julian began the scan. The beeping started again.

"What is it, Julian? Nothing serious, I hope."

Dr. Bashir continued contain his amazed smile, "Oh, it's serious. It's very serious, and quite extraordinary. I guess I should have expected this if anyone can beat the odds, the two of you can."

"What do you mean?" Worf asked him.

"Your wife... is pregnant."

There was an awestruck silence in the room. Jadzia and Worf gazed at one another, their eyes were wide. He unfolded his arms and reached out to her, "I thought we couldn't..."

"The chances were _nearly_ impossible, not totally."

She pulled Worf close and clutched his chest, "You're _sure_, Julian? Don't get our hopes up for nothing."

"You are definitely pregnant. If you lie back I can perform a detailed scan and give you even more information."

Dax's voice was shaky, "Sure, sure." She laid down and the cover closed over her again. Julian accessed the control panel that was on the front of the bio- cover, "You are approximately 4 weeks into gestation," he laughed, "Which, ironically, means you got pregnant only days after I told you that you couldn't. The fetus' DNA pattern is a very... interesting cross between Trill and Klingon markers."

He released the cover and Jadzia stood. Instantly, she was swallowed up by her husband's embrace. Worf held her tightly, and she squeezed right back. They didn't say a word, but none were needed. Julian silently slipped out of the room to let them have this moment alone together.

"You are crying," Worf found himself brushing her tears away again.

"I'm happy. This past month, I'd gotten used to the fact that you and I would never have our own child. I didn't like it, but I was used to it. And the whole time, miraculously, I was pregnant."

"Perhaps the Prophets were really listening to you."

"I know they were. I know it."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Admiral Letant and Captain Sisko entered the ward room. Letant immediately took a seat at the head of the table, "Thank you, gentlemen, for being here."

Two Romulan Commanders as well as Worf and General Martok were there are well.

"As you all know, the war has been going the way we want it to. We're finally giving the Dominion something to worry about," the Admiral stood and went to the display screen, "And each of us knows that it would be impossible for us to be this successful without this Alliance. The Federation has decided to volunteer Deep Space Nine as the central headquarters for the Alliance's military affairs."

"I agree. DS9 is a choice location. It is too cumbersome to send damaged ships all the way to Romulus from Cardassian Space just to be repaired. Making DS9 a permanent military port will greatly improve efficiency," the Romulan Commander stated.

"Chancellor Gowron is supportive of this effort. It is in everyone's best interest for us to have a central base close to Cardassia as this invasion continues. The Dominion has done quite well in holding us back. It could take a lot longer than anticipated. But the Klingon Empire will continue to fight until there are no more warriors left alive!"

Sisko's face wore a slight frown, "What will become of the station's civilian population?"

Letant had a feeling he would ask, and was certain Ben wouldn't like the answer. He knew Sisko valued the community that had been established aboard the station, "Deep Space Nine is equipped to hold a maximum of 10,000 residents."

"Hardly enough to house soldiers for three combined fleets," The Romulan added scornfully, "But it will have to do."

Sisko could read between the lines here, "This station holds 5,000 residents..."

"All of which will have to be relocated to Bajor until the invasion ends and the station is no longer needed for military capacities. I've already spoken with the Bajoran government, they have set up a commune that will quite comfortably accommodate the citizens while we borrow their home. All personnel non active in the war effort will be relocated," Letant smiled, "Shop keepers can stay. It'll give the soldiers some form of amusement."

Sisko didn't like it. He didn't want to turn his station into a military base. He especially despised the fact that he hadn't been notified. Yet he knew it was necessary. This was war, and if the Cardassian invasion worked, the war would be over.

"The conversion will officially take place in two weeks. Each of our governments has been notified on how many ships, troops, and supplies that can be stored here. Letant dismissed the others, but Sisko stayed behind, "I know this probably doesn't sit well with you Ben... but Starfleet Command feels it's necessary."

"It probably is. And I will adjust. I'm just not looking forward to trying to get Federation, Klingon and Romulans troops to live harmoniously."

The Admiral laughed, "I suggest you assign the Romulans and Klingons quarters on completely opposite sides of the station."

"On that, we definitely agree."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sisko left the ward room and headed for the science office. The war kept him so busy, he hadn't had much time to spend with his best friend. But after the message she left in his office this morning, he had to go see her. It simply said, "The Old Man's going to be a mother."

Ben was confused. Was she referring to their upcoming adoption? Or was it something else? He had a meeting that postponed finding out, but now all business was done.

Jadzia was alone in the lab. When he entered, she was standing with her face in microscope, "I'll be with you in one second," she said without looking up.

"What's this about you being a mother?" Ben couldn't wait to ask.

Dax lifted her head, wearing a huge smile, "Just what I said."

"Don't get cryptic on me. I have a feeling this doesn't have anything to do with you and Worf going to the Bajoran Orphanage."

She shook her head, still smiling, "Nope. I'm pregnant."

He looked confused, "I thought you couldn't-"

"I thought so too! But I guess not."

"How far are you?"

"Four weeks."

"You're sure?"

"Yep. Totally."

A wide grin formed on his face. Ben went to her and hugged her tightly. They hugged for a long time, "You know, I remember when I told you Jennifer was pregnant."

"I do too. I told you I thought you would be an excellent father. And you have been."

"And I think you'll be an excellent mother."

"Thank you, Ben."

"You know, whatever you need, I'm there for you."

"I do need a godfather. I figure it's a fair trade, I'm your child's godfather, you're mine."

That made him laugh, "Jake's godfather is a woman. Well, I won't be changing sex anytime soon."

"I should hope not."

"You know what? You and I haven't played chess in a long time."

"You mean I haven't beaten you in chess in a long time."

"I just let you win because you're so much prettier than you were before," Sisko said with a grin.

She punched his shoulder, "No you don't!"

"Well, let's go find out."

"Sure. I can finish this tomorrow. But hold on one minute, let me 'check in'. I'm a married woman now, you know."

"I used to be the one who had to check in."

Jadzia tapped her comm. badge, "Dax to Worf."

There was a pause, "Worf here."

"Ben and I are going to spend the afternoon together, if that's okay with you."

"Of course."

"I'll see you tonight."

"Worf out."

"Are we ready?" Ben asked.

"Lead the way, and prepare to be defeated."

He laughed as they left the lab, "You definitely have Curzon's cockiness."

"It took you this long-"

Jadzia squeezed her eyes tight as her body fell into Ben's. He caught her, "Dax!"

Her fingers were clutching her temples, "I'm, okay, I'll be fine."

After a few moments, she stood on her own, "What happened?"

"I don't know. I had this sudden, uncontrollable dizzy spell, and my head was throbbing. But just as soon as it came, it left."

"Maybe we should-"

"No, don't even say it. I'm not going to the infirmary. I'll be fine."

He took her word for it. They spent the whole walk to his quarters talking about how excited she was to become a mother again. When they got there, Ben set up the board. They played for over an hour, their wits were equally matched and they both knew a chess game between them could go on for days, as it did before. Once, he and Curzon played the same game for two weeks.

"You know what, I'm, hungry. Should I get you something?"

"I could use a raktajino..." She didn't want to admit it, but her head was still hurting. Jadzia hated it when Worf and Ben doted over her, she'd rather not tell them at all.

Captain Sisko went over to the replicator, "Raktajino and Bajoran hasperat," he said, "You really should eat something, Dax. You can't starve this kid, you know. And, believe it or not, raktajino has no nutritional value."

When he tuned to face her, he gasped. Jadzia was sprawled out on the floor, unconscious. He rushed to her side, "Jadzia!" he shook her a bit, but she gave no answer, "Sisko to Ops, two to beam directly to the infirmary."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

When her eyes slowly opened, Dax could see Benjamin, Worf and Julian. They were looking at a monitor on the wall and talking. Most likely about her. She pushed herself up on her elbows slightly, and squinted her eyes. It was taking a while to focus, "So, how bad is it?"

The three men turned upon hearing her voice, "Not bad at all, depending on how you look at it."

"Is the baby okay?"

"Oh, he- or she- is fine."

"Then it isn't bad."

Worf looked worried. But that didn't bother Dax, her husband was always worried. Julian continued to explain, "I should have expected this, really. Your body is incapable of producing certain hormones necessary for Klingon development. It's trying to use the ones you have as a substitute, and it's very draining on your body. That's why you passed out. I should tell you right now, this is not going to be an easy pregnancy at all. Klingons are very formidable people, even before birth. And mixing the DNA is only making it worse. You will begin to experience other symptoms as you progress. This hormonal imbalance is only the beginning."

"How bad is it going to get?"

Julian exchanged glances with the other men, "I am ordering that you be taken off of active and put on restrictive duty until I can determine. You're going to be very fragile for the next eight to ten months, more so than other women. I don't want anything to happen to either of you. And frankly, as time goes on, you won't feel well enough to be on any type of duty. I'm going to do whatever I can to alleviate some of the discomfort, but, I can only medicate you minimally while you're pregnant."

"But I feel fine."

"For now. A few minutes ago you were unconscious."

Jadzia laid back down on the table, "Restrictive duty. I guess that means I won't be piloting the Defiant on any death defying missions, huh?"

"No, you won't," Ben said.

Dax looked at Worf. He hung back a bit, and hadn't said anything yet. She knew something was bothering him.

"I'm going to keep you overnight. But, if all goes well, tomorrow you can begin your restrictive duty."

Julian and Benjamin left together. Worf still stood back from her.

Dax sat up, "What's wrong?"

Worf lowered his eyes, "You are not well..."

"I'm fine. And I'm happier than I've been in a long time."

He shook his head, "You are not fine. You are carrying a child your body is not strong enough to sustain. If something were to happen to you..."

His concern made her smile, "We didn't get this far for something to happen. Yes, I may not be in top condition, but Julian will make sure I'm fine. Besides, this will give me more time to spend at home. I could get some research done, maybe re-decorate the place-"

"No, it will not," Worf sighed, "You will not be able to stay here on DS9."

Jadzia frowned, "What are you talking about?"

Worf sat on the edge of her bed, "Later today, Captain Sisko will officially announce that all non-active personnel and civilians must relocate to Bajor. DS9 is being converted into a full capacity military base."

"Maybe I could talk to Ben about letting me stay anyway..."

He shook his head, "No. This will not be a good place for a woman in your condition. It will be best if you went to Bajor. You are not well, and I do not want anything to happen to you."

"I want to ask you to come with me, but I know you can't leave the station," Dax said, "You're needed here. Bajor's only three hours by runabout, you can come see me as often as possible."

"You know I will."

"How long will the station be like this?"

"Until the war ends."

Jadzia let out a hopeless moan, "That could be years!"

"Or weeks."

"This is not the time I want to be away from you..."

"I do not want to miss your pregnancy, Jadzia, I do not want you to be alone through it. But I have a job to do. And the front lines is no place for a pregnant woman."

She took his hand in hers, "When are you and I going to have a normal relationship?"

"How normal can things be between a Klingon and Trill?"

That made her smile, "You have a point. How long before I have to leave?"

"Two weeks."

"We'll have to make them good."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Those two weeks went by faster than Jadzia and Worf realized. She'd packed all her things, and her transport would be leaving for Bajor in minutes. All her friends had come by to say good bye and wish her well. Now she stood alone in front to the airlock with Worf.

"I made sure that Dr. Bashir sent your new doctor all your files. I want you to be well taken care of."

"Thank you."

"And if you ever need me, I will be there as soon as I can."

"You're going back into Cardassian space tomorrow, aren't you?" she asked.

"Yes. I will be aboard the Rotarran."

Dax gently placed her hands on his chest, "You be careful, you hear me? I don't want to lose you, and I know how dangerous all this is. I don't want this baby to be born without a father."

"Do not worry about me. I have made it out of countless battles."

"That's just it. I'm afraid your luck maybe running out."

Worf stroked her face, "I will miss you, par'machkai."

"I'll miss you too... We always seem to be saying goodbye."

"You and I will never say goodbye," he reassured her.

"No, no we won't."

Worf drew her close to him, and kissed her long and hard.

"I will see you as soon as I can," he whispered.

"I love you."

"And I love you."

Jadzia broke from his embrace and stepped into the airlock, disappearing from his view.

It was a full year before the war ended. Yet when that year ended, Jadzia Dax, as well as their newborn, were able to return home to Worf.

~finis(September 1, 1998)


End file.
